Amigas y rivales por igual
by SKULLBLACK
Summary: Ash recibe una inesperada visita de sus amigas, todas con un una misma finalidad... quedarse con él.


Amigas y rivales por igual

Ash se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, tenía una expresión cansada, prueba de haber estado peleando durante un largo rato sin haber salido victorioso. Frente a él se encontraban cuatro de sus amigas: Misty, May, Dawn y Serena.

Se encontraban en las afueras de pueblo Paleta, hogar de Ash. Máy y Dawn estaban una frente a la otra listas para dar inicio a su pequeño torneo que habían echo hace nomas de media hora atrás, el premio para quien resultara ganadora sería él, Ash Ketchum era el premio.

Todo había comenzado con la llegada repentina de sus amigas, sin duda no esperaba verlas por lo que su llegada le cayo de sorpresa. Venían las cuatro juntas, lo que le resultó aún más extraño ya que no todas se conocían entre si, su objetivo según le dijeron era quedarse con él, así que durante un rato lo estaban casi obligando a elegir a una de ellas como su compañera de por vida. Ash permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, se preguntaba sobre cómo había ocurrido eso ¿Qué las había llevado a esta situación? Claro, no era una decisión que pudiera tomar a la ligera, por obvias razones: jamás había pensado en otra cosa que no fueran los pokemon y las batallas. El amor no entraba dentro de sus planes, al menos no por el momento, por eso no podía responderles esa pregunta así de fácil; eso las llevo a tomar la decisión por su cuenta, pelearían entre ellas.

Cada una escribió su nombre en un papelito y lo doblo, luego serena se encargó de ponerlos entre sus manos y a manera de contenedor junto sus manos y las agitó para revolver los papeles, luego de eso May y Misty tomaron un papel cada una: a May le salió su nombre, a Misty le tocó Serena, y como sin más opción serían Dawn y May.

La batalla sería tres contra tres, las ganadoras pelarían entre si, y en el tercer combate y el final, se decidiría quién era la mejor. Ante tal situación Ash intervino argumentando que no quería verlas pelear entre ellas, eran sus amigas, las mejores que tenía y que cada una de ellas representaba una parte importante de su vida, pero ellas como respuesta ante aún su falta de decisión lo ataron de pies y manos, de esa forma termino en ese lugar, quería detenerlas pero no se podía mover, solo arrastrarse por la tierra, pero aún asi no lograría nada.

Un grito de alegría lo saco de sus pensamientos, la primera batalla había terminado, Dawn salió victoriosa de ella ¿en qué momento pasó? Se preguntaba Ash, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando pasó ni cómo terminó. May solo se sentó un par de metros delante de él, la chica abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba, estaba llorando, Ash podía oírla claramente. Está situación es lo que quería evitar más que nada, verlas llorar, no podía soportar eso. Durante sus viajes si eso pasaba él se encargaba de animarlas a seguir adelante y ellas hacían los mismo por el, pero esto era diferente, ahora llorarían a causa de él.

El segundo combate estaba por dar inicio, Misty y Serena ya habían tomado sus posiciones, Ash sabía que muy probablemente Misty ganaría, no era porque no creyera que Serena podría hacerle frente, pero una era entrenadora al cien por ciento y la otra era una artista, obviamente los pokemon de una estaban enfocados en la batalla y los de la otra no, como el pancham y el silveon de Serena, que habían demostrado que preferían más la vida artística, y ni hablar de braixen que estaba en desventaja ante los pokemon de Misty que eran tipo agua.

Dawn se encontraba de pie un poco más al frente de May, ella era fuerte sin duda alguna, si logró vencer a May, quién había imitado su estilo de pelea, solo le demostraba que ella también lo hizo y más aún que lo imito y lo igualó, al grado de que podría ser una buena contrincante y difícil de vencer, al menos para él. Por otro lado Misty era una excelente entrenadora, sin duda era también de cuidado, tal vez era incluso más fuerte que él mismo, eso creía cuando se supo que podía controlar a un gyarados, que era mucho aún para el…. ¿pero que hacía? ¿Cómo podía estar comparándolas? Se preguntaba. Debería de ver cómo detener esto.

Un nuevo grito de alegría lo saco de sus pensamientos nuevamente, en efecto, Serena perdió ante Misty. Nuevamente se repitió la historia, serena se sentó un poco más aparte, manteniendo distancia con May, y de igual forma tomó la posición de May, lloraba también, debía hacer algo ya. Con todo su esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie y cautelosamente avanzó hacia el campo de batalla, pero no logró llegar ya que cayó sin poder hacer algo contra el suelo, quedo a la altura de May quien voltio a ver qué pasaba luego volvió a sumirse. Verla en ese estado le causó una gran impresión, tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando desde hace rato, su mirada emanaba una gran tristeza.

Con más decisión que antes logró levantarse nuevamente, debía detener esto sin duda alguna, sin embargo no logró moverse, algo lo detuvo ocasionando que cayera al suelo nuevamente, era Serena quien lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas; Ash sintió una gran tristeza verla también en ese estado, ella se disculpó por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para él, el trato de consolarla pero era inútil, lloraba sin consolación al igual que May, y todo por culpa de una tonta competencia.

Otro grito de alegría lo saco una vez más de sus pensamientos, ese grito era aun más fuerte, se sentía la enorme alegría que emanaba la voz de la chica ganadora, la historia se repetiría una vez más, así que sin más volteo hacia el campo de batalla, en efecto, de un lado estaba Dawn tirada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el mismo, mientras que con una una mano daba golpes contra la tierra, ash sabía que sin duda alguna estaría llorando por su derrota; del otro lado estaba Misty quien brincaba de alegría, quien al darse cuenta de que su "premio" la observaba salió corriendo hacia él con intenciones de abrazarlo.

En cuanto la chica llegó Ash pidió ser liberado antes que otra cosa pasara, pero en cuanto fue libre salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Dawn, Echo que dejó a Misty preocupada y más aún cuando abrazo a la peliazul, la chica estaba sorprendida ante ese acto de afecto, su llanto cesó y su semblante cambio por uno de alegría al saberse la elegida aún a pesar de haber perdido, Misty no se hizo esperar y corrió hacia ellos, estaba molesta sin duda, ash soltó a la chica y corrió nuevamente, luego de dar un par de vueltas fue con Serena y May que para suerte en ese momento estaba una al lado de la otra, se sentó entre ellas y rodeó la cintura de las chicas con un brazo, ahora su plan daba resultado, no solo Misty si no también Dawn se acercaban a él.

Ahora tenía a las cuatro juntas en el mismo lugar, antes de ser casi golpeado por las chicas recién llegadas las jalo de las manos para que sentaran frente a él. Entonces hablo – por esto no quería que pelearán entre ustedes, son mis amigas y las quiero a todas por igual, todas ustedes son parte de mi, son únicas a su manera, con sueños diferentes o iguales, son fuertes sin duda, amables, dulces, bellas y encantadoras, se han preocupado y me han apoyado cuando lo necesitaba, y de igual forma creo que yo hice lo mismo por ustedes – claro que lo hiciste dijo Dawn – quiero que sepan que siempre estaré apoyándolas en las buenas y más aún en las malas, pero no lo haré si se pelean entre ustedes, eso me entristece mucho, es muy doloroso verlas tiradas en el suelo lamentándose no ser más fuertes, pero créanme ustedes ya son muy fuertes y se los digo con certeza porque he luchado con cada una de ustedes, por eso sé que lo son. Yo las quiero a todas y cada de ustedes por igual, pero creo que aún no es tiempo de pensar en un futuro con una de ustedes, salgamos cuando gusten, nunca les diré que no, pero seamos todos amigos, sin rencor ni remordimientos ¿Qué dicen?

Pero Serena dijo que te había besado, eso no es justo – dijo May

Bueno… fue algo inesperado aún para mi – fue la respuesta de Ash

Bueno, seamos amigos, será una amistad sincera, mientras no se entrometa alguna más – dijo Misty levantándose – si, o tendrá que vérselas con nosotras – completo Dawn igual levantándose

Como digan chicas, volvamos a casa, tengo hambre ya – dijo Ash levantándose igualmente seguido de Serena y May

Pero una cosa más… - intervino May. – que cosa? – preguntó Ash, pero para sorpresa de el y de las demás chicas May lo jaló y le dio un beso – es solo para emparejar las cosas – dijo una vez soltado al chico

Así? – habló Misty – entonces yo también tomaré uno – tomó al chico y lo jaló hacia ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ante lo que pasaba. Serena quiso intervenir pero May la jalo y la llevó contra su voluntad hacia la casa de Ash, no dejaría que lo hiciera nuevamente.

Muy bien sigo yo – dijo Dawn con una gran alegría, al tiempo que se ponía un brillo en los labios. Una vez que Misty lo soltó Dawn tomó su parte y lo beso profundamente, soltándolo cuando le hizo falta aire. Ash estaba fuera de si, no esperaba ser besado por tres de sus amigas en un mismo rato, luego de eso, una vez que volvió en sí, fue tomado de cada brazo por Dawn y Misty quienes prácticamente lo llevaron de vuelta a la casa en donde estaban Serena y May viéndolos desde la ventana.

Sin duda la vida Ash sería más agitada después de esto, sabía que no lo dejarían solo ni por un día, pero bueno, no podía quejarse si lo que quería era ver a sus amigas mostrando esa sonrisa única de cada de una de ellas y más aún verlas convivir juntas como buenas amigas.


End file.
